


Paint Attack

by LadyAnatar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Friendship, Humor, War Paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the series, Kagome can still traverse through the well. Unfortunately, Inuyasha is not happy with something she's brought with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This was written quite a while ago for my dialogue writing assignment. My teacher didn't care whether or not she comprehended what I wrote, so long as I did it correctly. Ergo, I gleefully wrote my first drabble. (And then, when I couldn't fit all of the requirements into that, I wrote a oneshot to go with it: "To Find a Thief.") 
> 
> Since I don't know where (haven't bothered to find since I'm lazy and don't care presently) all of the wonderful Inuyasha authors get their prompts, I randomly chose my own. My prompts were "Paint" and "Scuttle."
> 
> For the record, 'scuttle' is a fun word.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt the tingling magic of the well instants before Kagome's delectable scent reached his nose. Smiling slightly at her safe return, he reached into the depths and hauled her gracefully out. "Hey, Kagome, did you bring all the stuff we need?" he asked, politely for once.

She grinned at him, pleased at his momentary cordiality. "I sure did!" she beamed. "I brought some new kinds of art supplies for Shippo too."

"Too bad for the rest of us, but I'm sure the brat will be ecstatic," Inuyasha mumbled distractedly. He placed his face next to her bag and inhaled deeply. "Augh, something reeks!" he cried, scuttling back as he fell from his feet.

Looking at him in surprise and amusement, Kagome shrugged. "I'll take your word for it. While I can smell it extremely easily, it's not overpowering at all. I brought two kinds actually. You and Shippo shouldn't have any problems with the watercolors," she explained, "but I was afraid that you would complain about my other kind. I honestly didn't expect it to be this intense though."

Groaning, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and complained, "Kagome, you know that I have all sorts of problems with anything wet to write with. You were there with that baka-painter's acid ink!"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I know. That's why I brought two kinds!" she observed sharply.

"Well, you shouldn't have brought it at all!" maintained the stubborn hanyou.

"Well, _you_ don't have to be such a jerk about it!" snapped the irritated girl. "It was simply a harmless experiment, and I still don't see anything wrong with it." With that, she turned and started marching towards the village.

Inuyasha opened his mouth before snapping it shut and simply following her. _She sorta has a point. Her nose is a lot weaker than mine, and it's not like she's brought this before. She should have mentioned how strong the stuff was though!_ he huffed irritably. Suddenly, he smirked. Sesshomaru was visiting Rin today, and the creep possessed a much stronger nose than even himself. _I wonder if I can get Shippo, and maybe Rin, to help me get him to smell those abominations?_


End file.
